The misadventure of Tien and Yamcha
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Tien and Yamcha somehow end up in the Sailor's world, what will happen when this occurs, it is set just after the end of Dragonball. Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the characters in the story or the stories they belong to.  
  
The misadventure of Yamcha and Tien.  
  
Yamcha and Tien had just finished another world martial arts tournament. Goku had won, and saved the world from Piccolo, and save Kami as well. Tien at first went back in to the mountains to train, but he wanted to go to the city to see his old friend Yamcha. Yamcha on the other hand had started playing pro ball. He was having a lot of success at it, but Bulma dumped him again. Tien went to the Capsule Corps first to find his friend but he found out that he was thrown out. Tien then searched for Yamcha's energy signature, and we found it he went to it finding Yamcha walking in a park.  
  
"Hey, Yamcha what is up, did you break up with Bulma again," Tien asked.  
  
Yamcha looked up to his friend and said, "Yeah, this girl was hitting on me, and well Bulma saw us at the wrong time, and she thinks I am cheating on her."  
  
"Well, Yamcha you really don't seem to have the best luck with that girl, maybe she is not the one for you," Tien said.  
  
"I think you maybe right, but she was my first love, and I can see finding anyone else to match her," Yamcha said, "Hey, I have not trained in a while, do you mind if a train with you for a bit."  
  
"Yeah sure you can, "Tien said, "I am sure Yamcha, that you will find the real right woman for yourself."  
  
"Hey, who are things going with Lunch," Yamcha said.  
  
"Well, no where, it turns out we are fit for each other," Tien said.  
  
"To bad, I though you two made a nice couple," Yamcha said.  
  
The two men went back up into the mountains and trained for six months. They both grew massively in strength and speed, in fact both men where sure that they where at least as good as Goku, or Piccolo, if not better then the two warriors.  
  
One day the two men where finishing sparing out by a large mountain. When they finished, Yamcha saw felt something was not right in the side of the mountain.  
  
"Hey, Tien look at that," Yamcha said pointing the black spot on the mountain.  
  
"Wow, I wonder what it is, Yamcha," Tien said.  
  
Yamcha went to the spot, and when he got close to the spot he was pulled in. Tien was stunned by the turn of events, but hoped that his friend was ok. He though for a second and decide to follow his friend though the spot.  
  
When Tien went though the spot he found that he was on a grassy plain, and he saw Yamcha standing looking around.  
  
"Wow, Tien, I wonder where the heck we are," Yamcha said.  
  
"Let take a look then," Tien said as he flew up high.  
  
"Wow, hey Yamcha you need to see this," he said to Yamcha as he join him, "Have you ever seen such a large city. It looks bigger then West City."  
  
"Your right, I think we need to land so we don't show these people are powers," Yamcha said.  
  
The two men landed on the ground and began to walk to the city. They both where wondering what the city would be like, and if they could find a way to get back home. They where more focused on what the city would be like, because they were sure that they would not find a way home.  
  
Tien stopped an looked at Yamcha, and said. "Do you feel that power, it not that strong, but it does not seem to correct."  
  
"I agree, I think we should find out what it is," Yamcha said, "Do you have any thing we can you for money, because I forgot my capsules."  
  
"No, problem man, I have enough gold we can sell to get us by here, unless they don't use gold here," Tien said, "Let check out those power source, but remember to keep from being found out."  
  
The two of them came found what was giving off the energy, it was a group of young women, and they where fight some weird thing that looked like a trash can with four arms. They where to far to be able to make out what they where saying, but it looked like they where having problems, they saw the weird attacks they where using on it.  
  
"Man, this is a weird world, do you think that we should help them out," Yamcha said  
  
"Well, why not but let take him out from here so they don't find out who we are," Tien said.  
  
The two throw a small energy attack that hit and destroyed the monster. The two left the area unseen, by everyone.  
  
I don't know why I started this, I guess I just felt like it, I hope you liked it, please review 


	2. The Misadventure of Tien and Yamcha Chap...

I do not own any of the characters in the story or the stories they belong to.  
  
The misadventure of Yamcha and Tien.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The scouts looked at each other stunned at the events that had just taken place. One second they where fighting a really tough monster, and then the next second something had come out of nowhere and destroyed the monster. It made no sense to any of them, who or what could have destroyed the monster so easily. They all turned around to see if they could see a person standing behind them.  
  
"So Amy did you get any info on what ever that was," Raye asked looking confessed.  
  
"Well, yes, but um, your not going to believe the info I got on it," Amy said  
  
"Yeah, right now I am willing to believe anything you tell me," Raye said.  
  
"Well, it would seem that the lights where made of pure energy, and they where fired from two people who had a lot of this energy," Ami said.  
  
"Well, I can believe that, do you know anything else that can help us," Serena said  
  
"Yeah, the people where stand almost a mile down that road, and they did not show up until the shot, and disappeared from the sensor right after the blast," Ami said.  
  
"No, way that not possible, what are we dealing with," Lita said.  
  
"I just hope that they are not here to harm us," Raye said.  
  
"Well, from my data Raye, if they wanted us dead, we would be," Ami said.  
  
"I hope your right Amy, I don't want to face whatever that was," Serena said.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Tien and Yamcha had gone to find a bank to exchange their gold. They where surprised when the gold they had turned out to be valuable. In fact they where set from the money that they had gotten from the gold. They found a small 2 room house to buy, and where able to purchase the stuff to fill the house. Things got boring for the two of them sitting around all day, and without the ability to train, things where really boring for Tien. One day in the town, and the pair where already bored out of their minds.  
  
"Man, I am so bored, do you want to go clubbing tonight, I mean it not like we lack the money or anything," Yamcha said.  
  
Tien looked at his friend and smiled, shook his head and said, "No, thanks Yamcha. I think I am going to go do some meditation tonight."  
  
At hearing this Yamcha sighed and said, "Man, I wish I had something to do, I don't want to go clubbing by myself, what are we going to do here. I am this bored now, what will I be like in a month or two months."  
  
Tien laughed at his friend and said, "Well, I have a idea, remember when we where going to the bank."  
  
"Yeah, what about it," Yamcha said.  
  
"Well, I saw a building for sell, I though we could use it to start our own dojo to train people," Tien said.  
  
This comment shocked Yamcha, who responded by saying, "Well, we could but don't you think that it would give a way are abilities."  
  
"Not, if we do no show those abilities, we show the students the low styles of martial arts, I mean you can do thinks other then the kamehameha and you can fight at normal speeds right," Tien said.  
  
Yamcha though at the idea for a second and said, "Well, why not are money will not last for ever."  
  
The next day the two men purchased the building and sealed up all the wind so no one could see what was happening inside. The rest of the day the work on the building really hard, once in a while they would go out to get the supplies that they would need. Tien wore a red bandana to hide his third eye. By the end of the day they had finished their work, and the Hermit school for martial arts was ready to be open. That night they went to the local station on paid for advertisements. Ready for the opening the two slept in the dojo so they would be ready if anyone came.  
  
The next morning, they sat at the desk they made in the front of the building waiting for people ready to learn to show up. A little later a handful of kids showed up with their parents, who wanted to know how much to would cost to take a beginners class. When Tien said the cost, the parent's eyes lit up and the sign them up right away. Tien and Yamcha looked at each other completely confused wondering why if they made the cost to low.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
That afternoon, the scouts had a meeting about the prior days events.  
  
Serena turned to Amy, and said, "So have you found out anything new about what happened yesterday. I mean for one we have not see any monsters for a long time, and also did you find out anything on those things."  
  
Amy stood up and looked at her mini computer and said, "Well, yes I have, the data I have on record shows that the things where humanoid, and it said their was a 85% chance that they where in fact human."  
  
"What, no human could be that strong, that can't be true, I mean I am not in the same league as these guys," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, but there is a 15% chance that they are not human," Amy said.  
  
"Well, I bet they are working for who ever sent that monster, I mean they did show up at the same time," Raye said.  
  
"Then why did they destroy the monster," said Ami.  
  
"Well, to make sure that it would be the one to kill, I don't know," Raye said.  
  
"Well, all of this is giving me a headache, let watch some tv," Serena said.  
  
When they turned on the tv the saw that nothing was on, but right before they turned off the tv, Yamcha's commercial came on.  
  
"Hey, I was thinking that we need to learn some self defense, I mean if you knew some normal fighting ablities, maybe we could use are powers better," Ami said quicky.  
  
"Well, if that is so, I can have you set up for a class here with Chad," Raye said with a smile.  
  
"No, I rather not, I want to learn from that guy on tv, he look like he know what he is doing," Amy said.  
  
"What Amy is really saying is that she wants to learn from that guy on tv, cause she thinks he is hot," Mina said.  
  
At the statement, Ami blushed, and said, "No, I just have a feeling he knew what he is down, and that place is just down the road."  
  
"Well, I would not mind to see if that guy really knew anything about martial arts, I bet he is a fake. I want to go down there and show you," Lita said.  
  
"Ok, this maybe be some fun," Mina said with an evil look  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Tien, and Yamcha where sitting in their office planning what they would do for the first week of training. They knew that the kids could not handle what they went though as kids, but they did have a idea of using some of their form training program to train the kids. They where halfway done when they heard the bell ring at the front door. Think they where getting more people to join, they went to the front. Only to see a group of young women, that strangely looked like the group they saw the night before. One of them, a girl with light brown hair, done in a ponytail looked really mad.  
  
"So, you say you are going to teach kids martial arts, I want to see if you really are any good at them. I have seen far to many fake, take kids money, and show them nothing that would help them learn," The girl said.  
  
Tien smiled at the comment, and almost broke out laughing. It also took all Yamcha had in him not to break out laughing. They where thinking the same thing, if they just knew. This did not make the girl happy, as he she stomped in front of Tien.  
  
"I see you don't take me seriously, why not spar me right now, so we can see who is the stronger," she said.  
  
"Sure, but if you want to fight at least tell me your name," Tien said.  
  
"My name is Lita, those are my friends, Amy, Raye, Mina and Serena, and when they see the whipping I put on you we will tell the news you're a bunch of fakes," Lita said, turning to look at her friends for support, but they all where looking at the two men with dreamy eyes.  
  
"Ok, Lita I will fight you," Tien said, "If you win, I will close down my dojo, and if I win you will take lessons from me."  
  
"Fine, get ready to refund all thoses peoples money," Lita said.  
  
The two went into the ring that Tien and Yamcha had made, and got into fighting stances. Tien read her energy level, and was surprised to find that it was high for a normal person. He know that she was not in his league, and he knew how to beat her without hurting her, or showing his power.  
  
Lita charge at Tien, and throw a punch at him. She was shocked to Tien block her punch, she back up and charged him again, throwing a lot of punches at Tien, all of them where blocked. Tien had not gone to attack her; he just was sitting back and blocking her attacks. In the background all of the other girls where watching in shock, they had never seen anyone handle Lita in a fight, with such ease. Lita back off Tien again, she was getting tired, and she was knew if she kept it up she would wear herself out.  
  
She looked at Tien and said, "Hey, your one lucky fellow, I am still going to make you give this dojo up."  
  
Tien laughed, and said, "It does not look that way to me, it seems to me that you will be a student here."  
  
Lita attack Tien again, throwing every attack that she knew of, but no of them where working. Tien was surprised though to find that Lita's power was increasing as the fight progressed. Lita attack one final time, time one of her punches got throw Tien's defense, and hit him. It was not much of a punch, but Tien was shocked that the girl was able to get though his defense.  
  
After the attack, Lita feel to her knees, and said, "I give, when do I start my lessons."  
  
Tien helped her up and smiled, "I was just joking, you don't have to take lessons."  
  
Hearing this made Lita really mad, and she hit Tien in she stomach, and said, "Well, if you will not keep to your word, maybe I still will tell the news your fakes."  
  
Tien sighed in defeat, and said, "Ok, you will start your lesson tomorrow."  
  
Tien walk back to the front of the building, and saw the others where still in shock at the fact that Lita had been beaten.  
  
"So, I guess we all are going to take lessons then," Serena said.  
  
"Yep, and for ya'll we will make them free of charge," Yamcha said.  
  
Ami, and Mina where still looking at Yamcha dreamy eyes, and said, "Well, I can't wait to learn martial arts from you sir."  
  
Raye though looked like she was upset at the idea, and said, "I will show up, but I have to tell you my grandfather, runs a better dojo then you two."  
  
They all signed up for the classes, and left, leaving Tien and Yamcha standing thinking about the strength they had just seen from Lita.  
  
"I guess this world, does have so fighters with potential," Yamcha said.  
  
"Yeah, the girl can be good if she just works at it," Tien said, "hey Yamcha, you want to do some sparing."  
  
"No, I am too tired, plus it not fun going at a slow pace," Yamcha said.  
  
Wow this is a record for my longest chapter, I hoped that you liked it, please review, they are always helpful. 


	3. The Misadventure of Tien and Yamcha Chap...

I do not own any of the characters that are in this story or the shows they belong to.  
  
Ryo- thanks for the review, sorry about the grammar, it is not my strong point I will try to improve on it. If you like Tien and Yamcha you should read Human Adventure. They are the main characters in that story.  
  
The misadventures of Tien and Yamcha  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tien and Yamcha where getting the dojo ready for the first day of lesions that they where going to have. They where going to have 3 classes a day, first the kids class, then the adult class, then the advance class. They could do this because the kids where out of school for the summer. The Kids class had around 30 students, the adult class had about 13, and the advance class had one, Lita the girl that Tien had beaten in a fight the night before. For the training Tien and Yamcha decided on not doing the same lessons that they learned, but create new way of training. Ways that would not need for the student to become a manual laborer or a assassin.  
  
They where almost done with the preparation when they both felt a odd energy, but in a second it was gone.  
  
Tien looked at Yamcha with concern, "I think that was serious, do you mind if I look to see what it was."  
  
Hearing this Yamcha smiled and said, "I see just trying to get out of teaching the lessons are we."  
  
This made Tien really anger and he yelled back, "No, I just want to see if anything is up, did you fell that or are you skill so bygone that can't."  
  
Yamcha still smiling said, "I was just kidding, go ahead and look, but find a way to conceal your self."  
  
Tien looked down embarrassed at his own reaction and said, "Sorry about, I have a plane to conceal my identity."  
  
Tien went home, and found his winter training gear to wear (a/n the stuff he wears in the buu saga) , and also found a white bandana that he made into a mask. He put them on and he left home. He sent the rest of the morning looking the energy source that he had felt earlier. He had come across a lake, when he felt the energy again. He looked a saw two figures standing across the lake. He knew one of them, and he was shocked to see him, because he was dead. It was Drum, the minion of King Piccolo, and the other looked like Cymbal from what Goku had told him. Tien moved toward them when they saw him.  
  
"Hey Drum, look at this masked fool, I think he needs to be taught a lesson for staring at us," Cymbal said.  
  
"I agree I will take this one out, Cymbal, I think he will be fun to kill," Drum said.  
  
Tien overheard the conversation that happening between the two and did not say a word. He knew that he was in a class above the two, and beat them with out much effort.  
  
Drums came up to Tien and throw a hard punch. Tien just grabed his fist and punches him back with a punch of his own. He then follows him and punches him again in to a tree that was behind him. Cymbil then charges Tien only to come up air. Then Cymbil looked up to see Tien firing a energy blast at him. The blast killed him instantly, and Drum then tried to fly away, but was destroyed by another one of Tien's blast.  
  
Tien did not understand how those enemies could come back. It made no sence to him, and if they where back did that mean that King Piccolo was back as well. Tien decided to look into it later, and flew of to get back to the Dojo, hopping to get back before the lessons where done IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Lita had been wondering on how she was beaten the day before. All she knew was this guy had to be really strong. That meant that she would get stronger from training with him. She did not know however how he go so strong. She figured she was a good fighter because she was a member of the sailor scouts and it just came naturally to her. She could not wait to see what the class would be like.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
The other scouts all meet up right before the time for their class. They where looking forward to the class they had with Tien and Yamcha. Their reason for looking forward though was totally different then Lita. They want to learn some self defense, but more important they want to see if they could have a chance with one of the classes teachers.  
  
They got to the class late and saw Yamcha getting everyone for stretches, and they also did not see Tien.  
  
Yamcha saw the girls and waved, and said. "Nice of you to make it, we where just about to start, pick a spot for warm ups."  
  
Raye then looked at Yamcha and said, "So where is the other teacher, will their be a advanced class for today."  
  
Yamcha smiled at her and said, "Tien went to get some stuff, he will be back in time."  
  
The class went well; a lot of it was introduction to what they would be doing later. Yamcha felt happy that the class like his first one would be a lot of fun to teach. He was a bit worried, because Yamcha had already missed the first class, and now was missing the second class.  
  
At that moment, Yamcha felt the energy sources, and he also felt that Tien was powering up as well. He could tell though that Tien was way stronger then the opponents he was against and did not worry about it.  
  
Also at moment, Ami's mini computer went wild, and alerted the girl to the powers that Yamcha already knew about. She saw the read out on the power, and went about telling the others.  
  
When she was done she looked at Yamcha and said, "My friends, and I have something to take care of, sorry, but we have to leave."  
  
"Well, you got to do what you got to do," Yamcha said.  
  
The scouts then left dojo, and transformed at went to the scene of the powers, and Lita meet them there. When they got there they saw a man in a navy and white costume, with a white cape, and white mask. Also two green things, one fat one and one tall one, and they where standing across from the man on the water.  
  
"What is going on here," Serena asked.  
  
"Good question, I have no idea," Raye said  
  
The fat green thing then charged the man who block the attack and knocked the green thing into a tree. Then the other green thing attack, but the man disappeared, and then the tall green thing, and the fat green thing where gone. At this point the man was flying over the water, and soon he left. He left leaving the scouts stand with their mouths wide open from the shock.  
  
"O, my gosh that was odd," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah who where those people, what where they doing fighting here," Raye said.  
  
"I don't know but I will try to get some data from my computer," Ami said.  
  
Lita though about it, and then remembered that she was going to be late for her advanced class and took off.  
  
"Hey what is with Lita," Raye said  
  
"You know she has to get to her class on time," Mina commented.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Tien landed near the dojo and powered down. He then went in to the dojo and saw Yamcha sitting in a chair looking at him.  
  
"So, what did you find out their," Yamcha said.  
  
"Odd, enemies, ones that should be dead, like Cymbil, and Drum," Tien said.  
  
"What you got to be kidding," Yamcha said  
  
"I am afraid not, but enough until later, it seem the student is about to arrive," Tien said. 


	4. The Misadventure of Tien and Yamcha Chap...

I do not own any of the characters that are in this story or the shows they belong too.  
  
Adrelliehs- thanks for the review, I will try an make my chapter longer Knight's Shadow- Thanks for the review, I almost forgot about this story, I mean I tend to get different ideas for stories in my head. I will try to update faster from now on.  
  
I hope that you like this chapter, and please review, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes  
  
The misadventures of Tien and Yamcha  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tien had just enough time to prepare for his student. She got there a bit late, but this did not bother Tien, because he had not been exactly one time either. Yamcha was ready even before Tien showed up, and was sitting meditating in the corner. Lita was worried that her tardiness would rub her new teachers the wrong way.  
  
Lita went up to Tien and said, "Well, I am sorry that I am late. I will try to be on time from now on. I just had thing to take care of at home you see."  
  
Tien smiled, "That is fine; don't worry your pretty little head about it. To be honest, I was not exactly run on time either."  
  
Lita face turned a little red at Tien's comment. Then she notice Yamcha sitting in the corner of the room, and she figure that he was do some type of meditation. She notice how perfectly still he was being, and she said to Tien, "Hey, how long does he do that."  
  
Tien smiled, and said, "Well, it is normal for him to meditate for hours, but he is just meditating till practice begins."  
  
Lita was in total shock, he looked at Yamcha and said, "Wow, he must be highly trained, can you do that too."  
  
"Yep, I sure can, and we are done training you, you will be able to also," Tien said  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that is even possible for me to do something like that," Lita said.  
  
Yamcha then opened his eyes, and said, "Come on lets get this class started with."  
  
Lita looked shock, and said to Yamcha, "So you heard what we where saying."  
  
"Every word of it," Yamcha replied.  
  
The class was not much more then a starter, but for Lita it was one of the hardest training lessons that she had ever been though. Lita began to wonder just how strong these guys where, and if she ever could be as strong as they where. She knew just from the first lessons she was getting that they knew what they knew how to train. That she was not even in the league with them, and that she would get a lot out of this class.  
  
When the class was over, Tien walked up to Lita and said, "I was wondering, if you don't have a job that is. Would you consider work here for us, and help us teach our classes."  
  
Lita was shocked by the offer, "You mean you want me to work here."  
  
"Well, yeah, by the way what is minimal wage in this town, what ever it is I will double that to have you work here," Tien said.  
  
Lita went in to deeper shock, and wonder if what he said was true, she looked at him and asked, "Did you just say you would pay me double the minimal wage to work for you teaching people martial arts."  
  
Tien smiled, and said, "Well, yeah I did. Is that not enough money to get you to come here? I am sure that you will be a big help to us here."  
  
Lita smiled at Tien and said, "No that is fine, I was looking for a job anyway. So when do I start."  
  
"Tomorrow, if possible," Tien said  
  
"Fine then, I will see you tomorrow then," Lita said as she left.  
  
Yamcha looked at his friend and said, "You know that we don't need any help right."  
  
"Well, it would be a lot of help to have her work her with us," Tien said.  
  
Yamcha just shock he head, and said, "More like you want to work with her, cause you like her,"  
  
Tien face turned red at the comment, and he said, "Well, I did not know that it was that transparent."  
  
Yamcha smiled, and said, "Well, it is, and it make sense how many girls have you ever gone after. I mean Lunch went after you not the other way around."  
  
Tien laughed at the comment, and said, "Your one to talk, you have only really had one girlfriend."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Lita got to the scout meeting a bit late. On the way there all she could thing about was how lucky she was to be working with Tien. When she got to the meeting she notices everyone one was sitting down looking a piece of paper.  
  
Ami smiled as she saw Lita walk into the room. She motioned for her to take the open chair. Ami then started telling everyone about the information she had gotten from the computer.  
  
It turned out that the energy that the warriors they saw fighting was the same as the energy produced by the two still unknown men who helped them earlier. Also the power level of the men where higher then anything that she had found ever before, and the one who won the fight was at nearly the same power level as one of the two mystery men. She also was unable to determine the fighting style of any of the people because they where to fast for the computer.  
  
After the presentation, Serena looked at Lita and said, "So how did practice go, did you learn anything."  
  
Lita smiled proudly, and said, "Well yeah, they are great fighter greater then any I have seen, but for the mystery men. Also they gave me a job, and get this working a double the minimal wage."  
  
All of the scouts where shocked at this, Raye was the first to speak, "Wow, congrats on that, so I guess that mean you will get to help teach our class right."  
  
Mina also then throw her two cents in and said, "Lita your lucky, I mean you get to spend the whole day with Yamcha, man is he so hot."  
  
Lita sighed after hearing her friends comment, "Well, I am not interested in Yamcha, I am though looking forward to teaching though."  
  
Amy then looked at Lita with a smile and said, "You did not say that you were not interested in Tien,"  
  
Lita smiled and said," Ohh, Yea, hey wait that is not of your business."  
  
The other laughed at her, and Lita face turned totally red at that point.  
  
Serena smiled at her friend and said, "I have a idea, let's ask those two if they want to join us for lunch after class tomarrow."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I can show Yamcha what a great couple we would make," Mina said  
  
"Not in a million year, of course Yamcha and I would make a really good couple," Raye said.  
  
"Wait, lets not get ahead of ourselves here," Ami said as she wondered what it would be like to go out with Yamcha. 


	5. The Misadventure of Tien and Yamcha Chap...

I do not own any of the characters that are in this story or the shows they belong too.  
  
Chris- Thanks for the review, yeah it is a bit odd with the sailor scouts in the story.  
  
I hope that you like this chapter, and please review, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes  
  
The misadventures of Tien and Yamcha  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Tien, and Yamcha got up early the next day and started to do some training. It was not that intense, but it was training, they started by doing meditation, followed by sparing for a while, at low power levels. They could not fight at full power, so they only focus on technique of their fighting abilities. After there early morning training, they got the dojo ready really quick, and had a lot of time to do more training. They both sat in a meditated, till Tien felt Lita coming up to the dojo. Tien quickly put on his bandana to cover his third eye. Yamcha had gone and opened the door so Lita could get in, and Tien retreated back to the office to do some paperwork.  
  
"Good morning, how are you today," Yamcha said greeting Lita.  
  
Lita rubbed her eyes, and said, 'Well, I am tired, I don't like getting up this early."  
  
Yamcha laughed, and said, "Well, it is only 7, Tien, and I got up a 4 this morning."  
  
Lita looked at Yamcha with disbelieve shown all over her face and said, "Wow, I don't think that I could ever do that."  
  
Yamcha smirked, and said, "It is not that bad, once you get used to it. So are you ready to do some teaching."  
  
"I guess so; I mean I am as ready as I am going to be. Anyway, where is Tien at, I had a question to ask him," Lita said.  
  
"He is in the office working on some paperwork," Yamcha said pointing to the office door, "Go say hi, I sure it won't bother him."  
  
She followed his direction and opened the door to the office, to find Tien sitting behind a large desk writing, and was not wearing a shirt.  
  
Tien looked at her, it see her staring at him wide eyed, with a smile. Tien got up and walked in front of her and waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
When she came to she looked at Tien, and blushed, and said, "Well, sorry about that I was lost in the excitement about getting to work here."  
  
Tien smiled, and said, 'No problem, it is nice to have you working here, I hope we did not get you up to early."  
  
Lita smiled and said, "Nope, getting up this early is nothing to me. So how did you get that scar on your chest?"  
  
"I got it in a Martial Arts tournament, there was a guy I went against, that brought a knife to the fight, and he caused this wound, I beat him though," Tien said.  
  
"I bet it hurt though, right," Lita said  
  
"Yeah, it did hurt a bit, but I had to not think about it because of the fight," Tien said.  
  
Yamcha walked in, looked at the two shook his head and said, "Hey, we the kids are about to be here for their lessons. Oh, Lita, what was the question you had for Tien."  
  
Lita suddenly remember why she went to see Tien and said, "Well, really it is for both of you. Would you two like to go out to lunch with my friends and me?"  
  
Yamcha smiled at this,and said, "I know I will, and I am sure Tien will like to go as well, right Tien."  
  
Tien looked at little surprised by the remake, and he said," Sure, I can do that."  
  
Lita smiled at the answer, and said, "Wow, great, I know that we will have a great time."  
  
"Yeah, I agree, Tien here needs to get out, and live alittle, he spends way to much time focusing on Martial Arts," Yamcha said, "Well, let's not stand here we have kids to teach."  
  
The both lesson of the day went great for the group. Yamcha showed the students some basic punches, and had the students practice them, as well as doing exercises to work on flexibility. Lita enjoyed the teaching experience, and her students accepted her teaching well, even her friends did. After the second lesson when everyone left, Tien, and Yamcha went to talk to Lita about when to meet her friends.  
  
"So Lita, what time do you want to meet up with us, and where," Yamcha said  
  
"Well, I was thinking about the park, and how about in one hour," Lita said.  
  
"Sounds good to me, we will see you there," Yamcha said.  
  
One Hour later  
  
Tien, and Yamcha had shown up at the park looking for Lita, and her friends. Yamcha wore a long white shirt, and black plants,(A/N kind of like the Alter. Yamcha in DBZ 1 for PS2). Tien having nothing but training uniforms wore his normal green pants,and white shirt, and white bandana. It was the same park that Tien and battled the minions of Piccolo earlier, and as they approached the lake they saw the group they where looking for. Each of the girls where wearing a short summer dress, all being different colors, Raye was wearing red, Mina orange, Amy blue, Serena white, and Lita green. There also tall dark hair guy walking next to Serena. He wore all black, and Yamcha, and Tien could tell by his power level, that he was pretty strong compared to normal humans. Tien, and Yamcha walked up to the group, smiling as they approached.  
  
Lita saw them first and said, "Hey guys, it is good that you could make it."  
  
"Of course we would, we told so right," Yamcha said  
  
Both Raye, and Mina turned saw Yamcha, and said at the same time, "Hi, Yamcha," Then they looked at each other with evil looks.  
  
Yamcha walked over to Serena and said, "So, who is this friend of yours."  
  
The man put out his hand to shake Yamcha, and said, "Hi, I am Darien, I hear that you have been showing my Serena here some self defense."  
  
Yamcha smiled, shook his hand and said, "Yep, my name is Yamcha, and my friend is Tien, we run a dojo in town, and if you like you could have some lesson also."  
  
"I will think about it, and get back to you, from what I hear, you two know a lot of martial arts,: Darien said.  
  
"Hey, Tien did you have anything else to wear other then martial arts uniforms," Serena said.  
  
"Nope, I have got anything else to wear in my life," Tien said  
  
"I think I may need to get you something," Lita said smiling.  
  
"Well, it is ok, I like my clothes the way they are," Tien said blushing.  
  
"Well, I am hungry let's get something to eat," Serena said.  
  
The group found a vender that was selling hot dogs, and soda. They got some, and sat down on a bench in the park. Yamcha, and Tien both where surprised to see the amount of food that Serena could eat, and how much it reminded them of who Goku ate. Tien sat at the end of the table, and next to him was sitting Lita. Yamcha was surrounded by Raye, and Mina, who where trying to get as close as possible to Yamcha.  
  
"Wow, Serena you eat a lot, you may be able to out of our friends," Yamcha said.  
  
"You, have a friend that eats as much as Serena, no way," Darien said.  
  
"Yeah, he a good guy, but a bit empty minded," Tien said.  
  
"That sounds just like Serena," Raye said, getting an evil look from Serena.  
  
"So, Yamcha, do you have a girlfriend," Mina said.  
  
"Nope, we broke up not to long ago," Yamcha said.  
  
"I see, that is to bad for her, to lose her chance with you," Mina said moving closer to Yamcha  
  
"Yeah, I bet a lot of girls would love to go out with you," Raye said also moving closer to Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha looked really nervous about the spot he was in and he looked over to Tien for some help out of his spot. Tien did not notice, but Ami did, and said, "Hey, what do you two think about the mystery man, that save the say."  
  
"I think he is a great fighter, I wonder where he come from and all," Lita said.  
  
Both Mina, and Raye, moved back to there original spots, and frowned at Ami for changing the subject.  
  
"I wonder if he is here for the right reasons," Raye said, "He could be trying to trick us."  
  
"I don't think so, I think he is here for good reason, don't you agree Tien," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, I think he just want to help people," Tien said.  
  
"Ohh, Tein, I found four tickets to tonights Giants game. Do you think that you and Yamcha could come with me," Lita said.  
  
"I can, how about you Tien," Yamcha said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, baseball is fun to watch," Tien said, "Who else is coming with us, you said you have four tickets."  
  
"Umm, Yamcha why don't you invite someone to come with us," Lita said.  
  
Yamcha looked at the two girls next to him almost begging to him to pick them, and then he remember how Ami, had help him and said, "Well, I would ask Ami to come with me, but if you don't want to go, I will think of someone else."  
  
Ami Turned bright red, and said, 'Well, um, sure I can go, I don't know much about baseball though."  
  
Yamcha smiled, and said, "Well, I know enough for the both of us."  
  
Both, Mina, and Raye looked at Ami with the evil look in their eyes. Ami just smiled though not thinking about it.  
  
"So when is the game," Yamcha asked.  
  
Lita looked at her watch, and said, "Well, it is in one hour, so I guess we better get going, "  
  
They four all got up and waved to the group, and head over to the stadium in Yamcha's new sports car. When they got there found out they had some middle deck seats, and had gotten there a little early. Tien and Lita left to get some soda, leaving Yamcha and Ami sitting by themselves.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for getting me out of the spot I was in earlier, your friends are pretty aggressive when it come to guys, I guess," Yamcha said.  
  
"Yep, and thank you for asking me to join you here," Ami said smiling.  
  
"No, problem, you seem like a really nice person, and I owed you one anyway," Yamcha said.  
  
Tien, and Lita arrived carrying four soda, and Lita said, "Hey guys did you here that someone here will have a chance to bat against the great Monuku. I here if they hit a homer, they win a new car, but I don't think anyone her could do that."  
  
The four watched the game, and enjoyed the game. Ami would ask question about the game to Yamcha, who would answer them, and Tien, and Lita just sat nervously next to each other. At the end of the game the answer game on to tell who would get the chance to win a car. He called the number, and it was Yamcha's ticket number.  
  
"Wow, Yamcha, you get to try to face the great Monuku," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait, to see what I can do," Yamcha said, walking away from the others.  
  
A couple of minutes later he was on the field, and standing next to the announcer. The announcer looked at him and said, "So, young man, what is your name,"  
  
"My name is Yamcha, Yamcha Norbi," Yamcha said.  
  
"Well if Yamcha hit the ball out of the infield he gets a new tv, if he hit it to the warring track he gets a TV, and a radio, and if he hit it out he get a new Shelby Cobra. Let us see if he can do it, remember he gets three chances," the announcer said  
  
He got the bat and helmet, and walked up to the plate, and got ready, He looked at the pitcher, and watch as he though a fast ball, and hit the ball 500 feet back over the fence.  
  
"Wow, he did it, what a display, just for fun lets see if he can hit another," the announcer said.  
  
The pitch then throw a fast ball that had a lot of movement on it, and it ended up in the seats as well, followed by a curve ball that Yamcha pulled to the left field seats.  
  
"Wow, what a show, I know I will never forget it, Yamcha I am glad to give you the keys to your new car," The announcer said.  
  
After he got his keys he head back to find his friends, but was stopped, by the manager of the team, who asked if he wanted to play for them. Yamcha wanted to say yes, but knew he could not, and turned down the offer, if he played, he knew that he would not find a way to get home. Five minutes later he found his friends, who were smiling at him, when they saw him.  
  
"Wow, Yamcha, you're the best baseball player I have ever seen," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, you hit that baseball well," Ami said.  
  
"Thanks, I used to play a bit of sandlot ball, back home," Yamcha said, he grap the keys to the car, and tossed them to Ami, "You can have the car, I don't need it."  
  
"Really, that is so kind of you, are you sure," Ami said.  
  
"Well, yeah, a pretty girl like you needs a pretty car," Yamcha said  
  
Ami, looked at him, her face all red, and said, "Well thank you very much,"  
  
"I will just go home with Ami, I will see you two later," Lita said.  
  
"Ok, see you guys later," Tien said 


	6. The Misadventure of Tien and Yamcha Chap...

I do not own any of the characters that are in this story or the shows they belong too.  
  
Ryo-Thanks a lot and I hope you like my other stories as well.  
  
I hope that you like this chapter, and please review, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes  
  
The misadventures of Tien and Yamcha  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was early morning, and Lita had gotten up early, and come to the dojo hoping to surprise the two owners. She opened then door without making a sound, and walked to the main room with out making the noise. She was thinking about what the looks on there face would be like when they saw her. She walked into the office to find Tien reading the paper, and Yamcha on the couch sleeping.  
  
"Hey, Lita you are a wake early this morning," Tien said smiling.  
  
"Hey, how the heck did you know I was here," Lita said.  
  
"Well, I heard you come in, and I was wondering why you where sneaking around and all," Tien said.  
  
"Um, I was just testing you," Lita said, wonders how Tien figured her out.  
  
"Well, I think today I will show the kids the basics of meditation what do you think," Tien said.  
  
"Well, sounds good to me," Lita said looking a Tien bandana, and then said, "Why do you always have that thing on."  
  
"Umm, it brings me good luck, I wore it in my first fight so, and I won, so I always where it," Tien said looking worried."  
  
Lita smiled and said, "Sure, I bet you have something really odd on your head, or you are going bald, and don't want people to see that. I have heard of a lot of cases where young men lost there hair, so if that your problem, you should stop wearing that and face the music. You have to face the face; losing you hair at a young age is not a big deal."  
  
"Well, that not why, it just for luck," Tien said.  
  
"Sure," Lita got closer to Tien, and as she did, Tien's face grew redder. When she was right next to him, she pulled off Tien's bandana, and saw what was under it. She stepped back and gasped, looked at him and said, "Well, I am sorry for doing that. I just could not help myself. I could understand if you want to fire me?"  
  
Tien sighed, and looked at her. He knew he would have to tell her about the third eye sooner or later, but he hope it would be later. He looked at her and said, "Don't worry; I am not going to fire you. Just do me a favor; please don't think of me as some kind of freak or anything."  
  
Lita smiled at Tien and said, "Well, you are a freak, but three eye thing as nothing to do with that, I mean I can't believe a normal person can fight like you, I mean the only person who I know that is better then you is that unknown guy, and I bet he is not even human. So does Yamcha know about the three eye thing?"  
  
"Know about what," Yamcha asked waking up, "O, she found out. Yes, I have known about that for along time."  
  
"It must be hard to grow up like that, I mean being different, did your parents have three eyes like you," Lita said smiling nervously.  
  
"Well, I don't know, I never meet my parents, I grew up on my own, and I could take care of myself if that is what your asking," Tien said.  
  
"That must have been hard, I lost my parents too, I know how difficult it can be, but I am lucky I have good friends who watch out after me," Lita said,  
  
"Well, we have something in common; I have had good friends to like Yamcha over there, if you want to hear about people with odd childhoods he is you man," Tien said smiling at Yamcha.  
  
"Really what happened to you that made you life so interesting," Lita said.  
  
Yamcha sighed and said, "Well, I also never meet my parents, I was forced to grow up alone in the middle of the desert, and even when I reached my teenage years I only had one friend, a pet cat name Puar. I did have some interesting adventures still."  
  
"Wow, I am sorry, I can see that the adversity truly does make one stronger," Lita said.  
  
"Well, that not all Lita, Yamcha over there was a desert bandit, when he was a kid, a real trouble maker, but he has gotten out of that phase," Tien said.  
  
"Your one to talk, you where going to be an assassin, Tien," Yamcha said.  
  
"Wow, I am sure glad you two changed your ways," Lita said think about how her fight in school where nothing compared to these two trouble making days.  
  
Tien put his bandana back on and the day went on. In the middle of the first class however, Tien and Yamcha felt two very powerful energy sources coming from the same place as they felt the last two come from. Tien and Yamcha looked at each other and knew what each was thinking.  
  
Tien turned to Lita and said, "Umm, Lita could you do Tien and I a favor."  
  
Lita smiled and said, "Sure anything for you,, guys."  
  
"Um, we have to go take care of some stuff downtown, could you teach the rest of this class by yourself," Tien asked.  
  
"Um, sure, not problem, everything will be taken care of," Lita said.  
  
Tien and Yamcha left, and a second later, Lita's communicator went off, and Lita answered it see Ami's face, and said, "So, what is up, let me guess more bad guys?"  
  
"Yeah, we are going to need your help," Ami said,  
  
"Well, I can't I am teaching something right now," Lita said.  
  
"Well, have Tien or Yamcha cover for you," Ami said.  
  
"Um, not here, I promised I would teach class for them," Lita said.  
  
"Well then I guess we will have to win this one on our own, bye," Ami said.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
The two monsters where blowing up as much as they could, trying to get the attention of the unknown man that had come before. They where there only 20 minutes, when two unknown men came, one they knew, but one they had not record on. He was a tall man wearing a Orange and green uniform with a orange helmet.  
  
Tien and Yamcha got into fight poses and looked at the two bad guys, One was a small green guy wearing armor that they had never seen, and the other was a talk blue guy with white hair.  
  
"So, who are you and what are you doing here," Tien asked.  
  
"I am Ginger," the small one said, "and this is Nicky, were here on a mission for our Lord Garlic, and that mission is to kill you."  
  
"Well, lets see if you can," Tien said.  
  
The two monsters charged our heros, Ginger going at Tien and Nicky going right at Yamcha. Both got into close combat, and where throwing punches at each other with lots of force. Yamcha and Tien where not fighting at full power and where testing what the max of the new enemies was. Soon they pulled back from the fight and got into fighting poses again.  
  
"I see your stronger then the last monsters I battled," Tien said.  
  
"Of course, we are under Garlic's command; they are under Piccolo's command. Despite the fact our lords work together, we must tell you that Garlic and we Spice Boys are strong then Piccolo and his group. I am sure that you can see this though," Ginger said.  
  
"Quiet, you are really annoying," Yamcha said, "I hate to tell, you that you nothing compared to us,."  
  
Yamcha and Tien then powered up the minimum they need to and fired two large energy blast that killed the two spice boys on the spot. They then turned around to see the same young women they had seen a couple a days earlier standing staring at them. The two flew over to them and stood in front of the group.  
  
"Hey, who are you and why are you here, I really want to know right now," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Um, simple, I am the White Knight, and my friend over there is the Mirage," Tien said to the girls, "We come in peace and only mean to help you."  
  
With that the two left leaving the girl looking at them stunned.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
When they arrived back at the dojo, they saw Lita was fast asleep on the couch in there office.  
  
"She looks so cute when she is like that," Tien said.  
  
Yamcha laughed, and said, "This is too funny, Tien with a crush on someone."  
  
"Hey, I am not the one who gave someone a free car am I," Tien said.  
  
Yamcha's face went red and he said, "Well, it was just my way of thinking her for her help."  
  
"Sure, of course it is, I even know better then that, Yamcha," Tien said smiling.  
  
"O hey guys, I am sorry, I did not mean to fall asleep here, I just was tired and all, and the couch is so conferrable, and all," Lita said waking up.  
  
"So, how did the classes go," Tien asked.  
  
"Um, good," Lita looked at her watch, "Sorry guys I am late to a meeting of mine own."  
  
With in seconds Lita was gone leaving the two men looking at each other.  
  
"Yamcha, how do you think Piccolo got here, do you think it is Junior, or his old man," Tien said.  
  
"Good, question, and I wonder who this Garlic fellow is as well," Yamcha said.  
  
"I don't know, but we really need to find out," Tien said.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
Lita ran into the meeting late, and quicky sat down hopping not to noticed by the others.  
  
"Um, Lita, it not like you to be late, where you making out with Tien, or something," Mina said.  
  
"No, I just overslept," Lita said blushing, think how she wished she was late because of what Mina said.  
  
"Lita, those two are bad influences on you," Serena said.  
  
"No, it just Tien, Yamcha is to cute to be a bad influence on anyone," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, true, now down to the point. Who are there new heros and why are they here," Raye said.  
  
"Wait, there was just one of them last time I checked," Lita said.  
  
"Now, there are two, and they have names, the White Knight, and Mirage," Raye said.  
  
"Yeah, they both look so great to, maybe even better then Yamcha," Mina said.  
  
"Well, I don't think so, and no why they could be a kind as Yamcha either," Ami said.  
  
"Um, Ami how is your new car anyway," Lita said.  
  
"Great, I am so happy Yamcha gave it to me," Ami said.  
  
"He did what!!!" Mina and Raye said at the same time.  
  
"Well, anyway we also know those monsters are being control by two things called, Piccolo, and Garlic. I think I we really need to try and find out who they are," Serena said. 


	7. The Misadventure of Tien and Yamcha Chap...

I do not own any of the characters that are in this story or the shows they belong too.  
  
Rakai'Thwei-thanks for the review, I will try to improve on my grammar and spelling  
  
PSN- Thanks for you review as well, to answer you question his bandana covers his third eye.  
  
The misadventures of Tien and Yamcha  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Tien and Yamcha battle a handful of minions of Piccolo and Garlic, but none of them where even close to as powerful as Ginger and Nicky, but the word of there victories got out, and soon The white knight, and the Mirage where household name. When Tien and Yamcha went to the dojo a week after the fight with the first two minions they walked by a shop that had two new action figures, one of both of them as super heroes.  
  
The just looked at each other and laughed, and Tien said, "I would have never in a thousand years believed they would make an action figure of me."  
  
Yamcha smiled at his friend and said,"Um, yeah, but if they knew who it really was the would not of made it."  
  
""True, so very true, we better head do to the dojo, Lita going to mad at us. I think this is the first time ever we where late," Tien said running down the street.  
  
The two arrived at the Dojo to see Lita waiting for them looking really happy. Tien went up to her and said "Well, um, I am sorry, we are late."  
  
Lita smiled at Tien and said, "No problem, I know have been late many times before."  
  
"Um, I figure you would be mad at us, with us pushing you to get here early everyday and all," Yamcha said walking up to the two.  
  
"Yeah, I am but you two are going to make up for being late and all," Lita said with an evil smile on her face.  
  
Tien looked very nervous when her saw her, and said, "Well, what is it that we are going to do."  
  
'Nothing, you two are just going to take me and Ami to the park this afternoon," Lita said still smiling.  
  
"o, that is fine, I have no problem with that, and neither does Yamcha, right?" Tien said smiling.  
  
"Um, no no problem, here," Yamcha said.  
  
"Good, then would one of you mind going to get some food, then," Lita said, "I am out of money, and we need food for park and all."  
  
"Fine, I will go, I be back in a bit," Yamcha said leaving.  
  
"Well, Tien I was going to ask you something," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah what is it, I hope you not mad about the lessons you are getting, I assure you that they will help you," Tien said looking worried.  
  
Lita looked at the floor and then back to Tien, and then said, 'Well, never mind, I can tell you later, it no big deal." Tien looked at her confused, and said, "Ok then, let get this place ready for the kids, ok."  
  
"OK, will do," Lita said think she blew another chance to tell Tien her feeling for him.  
  
Yamcha got back soon after that and they got the place ready for the lesions of the day. The lesions went by really fast, all of the students in the classes had improved a lot during there first week and a half, and they all could now at least throw a correct punch. The lesson with Lita also went well, she had learned a lot about mediation from the two teachers, but that was about it. Lita wonder why they where not showing her everything. If they where holding out on her for some reason.  
  
After practice, everyone went home to get ready for the park. Yamcha wore his old yellow suit he loved so much and Tien wore his old Green and white training uniform to the park. They went to the park and found Lita, she was wearing a short black shorts, and a black tee shirt. Ami was wearing a Brown and blue dress. They meet in seat up there stuff in a grassy area near the water.  
  
"Hey, Tien, it is an lovely day don't you think," Lita said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, sure is, and you look really great as well," Tien said smiling.  
  
"Well, thanks, your to kind," Lita said, with her face totally red.  
  
"Um, Yamcha, I want you to know that the car you gave me is doing good," Ami said looking nervously at Yamcha.  
  
"No, problem babe, I am just glad you liked it, and all," Yamcha said rubbing his hand throw his hair.  
  
"So, um I was going to ask you, if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight," Ami said.  
  
"Yeah, it sounds fun, plus I have not been out to many restraints in too," Yamcha said.  
  
Ami blushed and said, "Really, you said yes."  
  
"Sure did babe, I will pick you up where and at what time," Yamcha said smiling.  
  
Ami handed Yamcha a piece of paper and said, "Well, here and at 7 ok," Ami said.  
  
Tien suddenly felt a power nearby, and he looked at Yamcha who was looking at some stranger near the lake.  
  
"I remember you human, but last time I saw you, you got away with your life, this time you won't be so lucky," a tall green monster said.  
  
"Tambourine, it nice to see you again too," Yamcha said.  
  
Tambourine fired a blast at Ami, but Yamcha grabed her and took the shot himself. Tambournine laughed at Yamcha and said, "Damn fool, you should not have protected her."  
  
Ami pulled her self out of Yamcha grib to see him, and realized what he just did, she started to cry, but was stopped by an hand, Yamcha hand. Yamcha smiled at her, and said, "well it will take more then that to finish me off, babe."  
  
Yamcha stood up and dusted himself off. Another figure appeared next to him. It was none other then King Piccolo himself.  
  
"So, you're here do Piccolo, figures, but how you are dead," Yamcha said.  
  
"What are you talking about, I am not dead, nor have I ever been, in fact you two should be dead, I killed you both myself. You see, I took over the world, with the help of Garlic Jr. Then he found a way to get to other dimensions, and well where he, and we are going to take over this world now,and there is nothing you can do," Piccolo said.  
  
"We will see about that," Tien said powering uo. He soon reached his max, causing the water to flow in the wrong way.  
  
"O, my that mean you two are the two masked heros," Ami said.  
  
"Yep, we sure are," Yamcha said smiling., "Tien, you take Piccolo, I will take Tambourine, ok."  
  
Yamcha charged at Tambourine knocking him into the lake, but Tambourine rebound firing a large blast from inside the lake at Yamcha. Then Tambourine charge out of the lake at Tambourine at Yamcha, and throw a punch that missed Yamcha. Yamcha then counter hittin Tambourine back. He followed the falling Tambourine and kick him up into the air and fired a Kamehameha that killed him.  
  
At the same time, Tien and Piccolo where trading blast, Piccolo could not get a advantage, but neither could Tien. The two charge at each other a max speed and hit each other with all there force of the attack knocked both fighter back. They both rebounded, and fired a large energy blast that hit each other and exploded. At this time Piccolo fired a second blast that hit Tien off guard, knocking him to the ground. Yamcha having just wond flew by his friend and got into a fighting pose.  
  
"Seems I am out numbered this time, but next time you won't be so lucky,:" Piccolo said leaving.  
  
"Wow, that was close, Piccolo is much more powerful, then the one Goku, and I battled back in the day," Tien said.  
  
"Guys, I think you two have some explaining to do," Lita said walking up to Tien. 


	8. The Misadventure of Tien and Yamcha Chap...

Chapter 6  
  
I do not own DBZ, SM or any of it characters  
  
The misadventures of Yamcha and Tien  
  
Rakai'Thwei – thanks for the review, one thing I can tell you for sure is that Yamcha will use his sprit ball attack or sprit bomb attack, and wolf fang fist, and because they are from a different demission you will have other odd bad guys maybe even Gohan, (remember in Dead Zone, Garlic want to take in Gohan and teach him).  
  
Willie- Thanks for you review, also this story as a outside chance to have gohan in it but I am not sure yet.  
  
I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, sorry if this chapter is a bit slow, I plan to get into more action soon.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Last time-  
  
"Seems I am out numbered this time, but next time you won't be so lucky,:" Piccolo said leaving.  
  
"Wow, that was close, Piccolo is much more powerful, then the one Goku, and I battled back in the day," Tien said.  
  
"Guys, I think you two have some explaining to do," Lita said walking up to Tien.  
  
Now  
  
"Well, do you think that we can go to the dojo, we will answer all your questions when we get there," Tien said looking worried.  
  
Lita smirked at Tien and then said, "Sure, but you better answer every question we have right Ami."  
  
Ami was standing there, stunned at the development, she blinded and said, "yeah sure what ever you say, Lita."  
  
Tien and Yamcha then took the girls back to the dojo, and they walked into the dojo office. Ami moved as sat down on the couch, and Lita followed suit and sat next to her. Tien and Yamcha pulled up chairs and sat across from the two girls. Both where worried about the reaction they would have at the truth. It not everyday, you find out you know someone who can split up into multiple people, and throw out energy out of their hands and fly.  
  
"So, are you aliens or mutants or something," Lita asked looking right at Tien.  
  
"Nope we are 100% human, and are just like you in every possible way," Yamcha added smirking.  
  
"Um, then how can you do all the things that you did, if you are just a normal human," Ami asked.  
  
"Well, you see, all humans have energy inside of them, we are just able to bring that energy out and use it. The training we got showed us how to do this," Yamcha said.  
  
Lita smiled brightly, and then said, "So, do you mean to tell me that even I could do those moves that you did."  
  
"Yeah, you could but it takes a lot of work to master those moves, it would not be easy for you to learn, that is for sure," Tien said.  
  
"Then how do you use your energy to fly," Ami said looking curiously at the two.  
  
"Well, you push your energy below you and that will let you fly," Yamcha said.  
  
"So, how do you know those enermies that you battled today," Ami said.  
  
"Well you see we are from a different dimension, and some how we ended up here, and well in our ornginal dimensions we battled those guys. The one named Piccolo was a demon king that tried to take over the world and change to a world of demons, but my friend Goku, and I stopped him, and to be honest I have no idea about this Garlic fellow." Tien said.  
  
A light ball went off in Ami's head and she then said, "Well, I think I have a idea on how they got here. You said you came from one dimension, lets call it A, and we are in demission two or b, and these bad guys are from a different dimension lets call it C. I bet the guys from C found a way to go though time and space, and ended up hear, but when they did it they also set off something that all brought you here."  
  
Yamcha starched the back of his head and said, "Wow, you are really smart, I would have never figured that out, but I have to say that it makes sense. So these enemies are different from the ones we battled, I guess in C we lost and they took over."  
  
Ami blushed at Yamcha statement, and then said, "Well, um I just wonder how they where able to break the barrier of time and space, if we knew we could get you two home."  
  
Lita then frowned thinking about the idea of losing Tien,. Tien saw this and said, "well that won't be for awhile, but I think we could teach you and your friends how to fight like us if you want us to."  
  
"Yeah, that would be great, I am sure that we will learn a lot," Lita said now smiling.  
  
"Good, but I also have a question, why do you go around in those mini skirts," Yamcha said looking at Ami, "You do look really hot, but I don't think it helps you in battle."  
  
"Wait, that means you know our secret how, that is impossible, how you figured it out," Lita said, as both her and Ami turned red.  
  
"Well, it not that had you look the same and have almost the same energy signal, so it was not to hard to tell," Tien said.  
  
"Really, what is this energy signal you are talking about," Ami said.  
  
"Well, it is one of the things that you will learn while you train with us, tell your friends to meet us at the edge of town, we are going to be going some where isolated to train, we are leaving at noon tomarrow," Tien said.  
  
"Fine I will meet you there," Lita said smiling.  
  
The next day the Tien and Yamcha where sitting around waiting for the girls. They where running late, and the two had gotten bored waiting for them. Yamcha looked at Tien and said, "Well do you think they will come or not."  
  
As soon as he spoke the words a car came up and all the girls came out, and they all had large bags with them.  
  
"Everyone get in the car, and I will take it to the place," Tien said.  
  
"Um, are you sure that you can do that, I mean it will be really heavy and all," Ami said.  
  
"That is why I am going to carry to of you there to lighten up the load," Yamcha said smirking.  
  
Raye, Ami, and Mina's faces all light up with the idea of being so close to Yamcha. Yamcha opened the back door, and grab the first two girl out and held them by the waist as he took off., The two girls just happened to be Raye, and Ami. Tien then picked up the car, and they flew off to the unknown spot. The girls in the car had a conferrable flight, as Tien was able to keep the car still the whole time, and as for Raye, and Ami. They were in heaven, they just stared at Yamcha not believing that they where flying with him, and in that he was holding them so close to him.  
  
When they got to the unknown place a huge desert, the girls started to look worried, and Mina cried out, "What this is where we are going to train, what I am going to do with my hair. It will get ruined here."  
  
"Well, sorry, but it is best to train in a place like this, it make you tougher on the inside and on the outside, I am sorry, but this is the only, way," Tien said.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you girls, but I am do what ever it takes to get stronger," Lita said. 


	9. The Misadventures of Tien and Yamcha Cha...

I don't own any of the characters or the stories they belong too.  
  
Rakai'Thwei- thanks for the review, it gave me a idea  
  
Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes  
  
The Misadventures of Tien and Yamcha  
  
Chapter 9- Training Pt1  
  
Last time  
  
When they got to the unknown place a huge desert, the girls started to look worried, and Mina cried out, "What this is where we are going to train, what I am going to do with my hair. It will get ruined here."  
  
"Well, sorry, but it is best to train in a place like this, it make you tougher on the inside and on the outside, I am sorry, but this is the only, way," Tien said.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you girls, but I am do what ever it takes to get stronger," Lita said.  
  
This time  
  
"Um, where are we going to sleep and eat, I don't see any home or anything out here," Raye said looking worried.  
  
"No problem," Yamcha said smirking, "We have everything we will need."  
  
"You mean we will sleep in the wild," Serena said worried.  
  
"Yamcha, you know you should not mess with them like that," Tien said pulling out two capsules from his pocket. He throws them and two houses appeared. "The smaller house is a 2 bedroom, and will be for Yamcha and myself, the other is a 3 bedroom, and will be share by all of you."  
  
The girls all sighed in relief at the sight of the buildings. Ami looked at them wonder how they where made, and then turned to the two men and said, "Is stuff like this normal from where your from."  
  
"Sure, is, it is a common day sight to see this happen," Tien said.  
  
Ami smiled at this and said, "I sure would like to go and learn from who ever made this, I am sure this world could put this to good use."  
  
"Well, I can give you another one, and maybe you can figure out what makes them work," Tien said, "Anyway, you need to get all of your stuff put up, we will see you later, for dinner, and to tell you about your training."  
  
Tien and Yamcha, had there stuff already in the house, and did not have any work to do. So they sat back and planned out the training.  
  
"Yamcha there is something that bothers me, about everything that is going on," Tien said.  
  
"Yeah, what, I mean besides from the fact we are fighting people we have already killed," Yamcha said.  
  
"From what I know, Piccolo does not really create technology, and from the legends of Garlic I have heard he is the same way. This leads me to wonder if there is another force at play here. Maybe someone gave them the technology to do this. Maybe they are not the real threat here at all, but just a side threat, and I also wonder why we ended up here, something tells me it was not just a mistake," Tien said.  
  
"I think your right, but right now we need to focus on are current problems and see how things play out from there," Yamcha said.  
  
Later that night  
  
Tien and Yamcha had made a large meal and had everyone over to their home. They where all sitting around a large table in the dinning room, in the normal setting, with Lita next to Tien, and Mina and Raye next to Yamcha.  
  
"So, is the training, we get from you going to be like the lesson you gave me," Lita asked.  
  
Yamcha smirked at her, and said, "That was nothing compared to what you will go through, that was just the basics, what we are going to get you to the advance abilities of martial arts."  
  
"Yamcha is correct, now we want to break you up into groups of three to learn martial arts, Yamcha is a master of the art of the turtle, and I am a master of the art of the crane," Tien said.  
  
"What is the difference," Serena asked.  
  
"Style, the moves, and ablities of each are different, but in may ways similar do to similar origins," Tien said.  
  
"I want to learn with Yamcha," Mina said.  
  
"Me, to the art of the turtle sounds like it is for me, and I am sure Yamcha will be a great teacher," Raye said moving closer to Yamcha.  
  
"Well, thanks, I hope I can live up to you expectations," Yamcha said nervously.  
  
"Well, I would love to learn your way Tien," Lita said.  
  
"I guess that I will like to learn crane too," Serena said.  
  
"Amy why don't you learn from Yamcha, I am sure you would fit better learning form him," Lita said.  
  
"Um sure, if that is ok with you, Yamcha" Ami said.  
  
"Now, first I want to go over what we are going to be doing, first we will all be getting up at 5:30 AM, and then we will begin the training of the day, for the first 3 months this training will be basic stuff like running 5 miles a day, and other such workouts, after those three months are over, then we will teach you the way of the ki, and show you how to control your energy," Tien said looking at worried females, "Now if you don't get up in time you done eat."  
  
The whole room was quiet, not a single word need to be said, it was clear just by looking at the girls that they where worried about the difficulty of the training they where going to do, but they all knew that they would have to do it. So the next morning, the girls where all there, they looked really tired and all, but they where there. After training, the girl sat down to eat lunch.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think I would make it back there," Mina said, "Yamcha can sure come up with a hard work out if he chooses."  
  
"Well, if what we are doing is hard I wonder what they do to train," Ami said.  
  
"Good question, I think we will have to ask them," Raye said as Lita and Serena walked in.  
  
"That was the hardest workout of my life," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe he made us run that extra mile," Serena said grabbing some food.  
  
Lita walked out, saw something, and then called into the house for the girls to come. There in front of them were two huge builders moving toward them at high speeds. Seconds later the builders were in front of the house, and Tien and Yamcha walked out from behind them.  
  
"What the heck those builders must weigh a ton," Raye said stunned.  
  
"Well, really they weighted about 2 tons," Yamcha said smiling, "that was a nice idea for a work out, Tien."  
  
"Are you sure you two are human," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, I am sure just have done this a lot, soon you to will be able to do this time of stuff as well," Yamcha said.  
  
After seeing what the two others had done, they came to the conclusion what they where doing was nothing, and also how truly amazing the powers the two men training them had. 


	10. The Misadventures of Tien and Yamcha Cha...

I don't own DBZ, SM or any of there characters  
  
The misadventures of Yamcha and Tien  
  
Chapter 10 training part II  
  
Everyday for the next 3 months, the girls worked out just like Tien and Yamcha had told them too, they where getting stronger and stronger by the day, even thought they could not tell the increase, Tien and Yamcha could, and where proud of the improvement of there students. The night of the three month mark, everyone meet to talk about the next phase of the training.  
  
Tien, and lita sat next to each other, even though they had been near each other for over three months neither of them would make a first move toward the other, and their relationship remained about the same as it was before. Now as far as the two girls next to Yamcha, things were different. Both Mina, and Raye tried at every chance to catch Yamcha eye, and show him that they were right for him. This lead to fighting a lot, and Ami would come in and break up the fight. Then Yamcha would have them all run even more for fighting in the first place, and not listening to him. Ami, did not make a move either, she was to shy, and did not think Yamcha liked her. As for Yamcha part he was unsure of his feelings toward the girls in general and figured it would be best to leave them alone all together.  
  
As the food was served, Tien stood up and then said, "Well, I have to say that you girls have done a grand job, this area of your training is over, next will come your energy training. We are going to so this a bit differently, first we are going to train with you one on one switching of days, in which you are trained, the other days, you will train with you fellow students, and improve on your own. The teams will remain the same for as they where for the last three months."  
  
Mina got closer to Yamcha and said, "I know you are going to love training with me one on one."  
  
Raye also got closer and said, "Well, you will love training me even more."  
  
Yamcha face was completely red from the comments from the girl, and he looked around to try and find a way out of the spot he was in. Tien smirked at his friend and said, "Yamcha, do you have anything to tell your students."  
  
Yamcha took the chance and stood up and said, "Well, it has been fun training you girls, I hope that you still have a lot to learn from me, or I mean I have a lot to still teach you."  
  
Mina smirked and said, "Well, I want to learn a lot from you."  
  
Yamcha backed away from the table and sighed, why he had to worry about the advances of his students, it was not like he was trying to hit on them or anything. They were good lucking and all, but it kind of got annoying quickly.  
  
Yamcha sighed and then said, "Well, I need some sleep I will see the rest of you in the morning,"  
  
With that Yamcha left, and when Yamcha left, so did Mina, and Raye. Then a bit latter Serena and Ami also left leaving Tien and Lita alone.  
  
"Well, I hope you are enjoying the training," Tien said nervously.  
  
"Well, I am, you are a good teacher, I can't wait until tomarrow," Lita said smiling.  
  
"Good, the moves that you will learn are not that easy, but I am sure that you will be able to learn them," Tien said.  
  
Lita looked at Tien and then at the floor and said, "I want to know what you think of me."  
  
"I think you're a great fighter, that can do great things, I am sure you will reach what ever goals you want," Tien said smiling at Lita.  
  
Lita shook her head, and said, "No, I want to know what you think of me as a person not as a fighter."  
  
Tien said, "Your determined, tuff, but also kind, and caring, you're a great person. "  
  
"So do you like me, Tien," Lita said.  
  
Tien sighed, and then said, "Yeah, more then anyone I have ever met, to be honest I can't get my mind off of you."  
  
Lita looked up at him stunned, and then said, "Well to be honest I feel the same way, about you."  
  
Tien leaned in an kidd Lita, and smiled, "Well, then don't you think it is good that we have shared these feelings of ours."  
  
Lita kissed Tien back, smiled and said, "Yeah, I think your right, but know I know I will never be able to think of any man before you."  
  
Tien smiled, and said, "Well, you better get some sleep; we have some hard training to do tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow," Lita said before they kissed again, and then Lita left the house.  
  
Tien walked out of the dinning room to only be stopped by Yamcha standing and smiling at him.  
  
"Nice, job, I am glad you told her your feelings, I was wonder if you two would ever hook up or not," Yamcha said.  
  
Tien smirked, and said, "Well your one to talk, you have three girls after you and you have not told them that you not interested in them."  
  
Yamcha laughed, and then said, "Well, that is true, but I don't want to hurt them."  
  
"Now, want you hurt them more by not telling them the truth, I mean what will they do if they find that you in love with someone else, it will kill them," Tien said.  
  
"Fine, I will tell them all tomorrow, I just hope you know what your talking about," Yamcha said.  
  
AN- OK, I made couples in this story, it was apparent from the one was Tien/Lita, but I have not figure out the other, I am debating either Yamcha/Ami or Yamcha/Raye, I am not sure which I am going to pick yet. 


	11. The Misadventures of Tien and Yamcha Cha...

I don't own DBZ or SM or any of their characters  
  
Misadventures of Tien and Yamcha  
  
Rakai'Thwei- thanks for the review, you will find out if I agree with you in this chapter  
  
Adrelliehs- thanks for you review as well, you will find out who I went with in this chapter  
  
Willie- I hope you like this chapter and the training.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter was really hard to write  
  
Chapter 11 Training Part III  
  
Yamcha woke up early the next morning, and when I mean early, I mean 3:30 AM. He went outside to find a good spot to think at. He walked around in the desert, the desert was just like the one that he grew up in as a boy, and came to love. Yamcha walked till he came upon a large rock that was sitting all by itself, the rock was about 5 feet tall and around 10 feet wide made of red granite rock. Yamcha claimed on top of the rock and started to think out all of the things that where going on in his head. He first figured out how he was going to train his students to find there energy, and then bring it out. This did not take, long, but then he got to his real problem his feels for a blue hair girl. He hoped that when the told the other two that he did not like them, that she did not take it as him not liking her as well. He had always had problems opening up to girls he liked, and he was not going to lose this girl because of it. He knew what he had to do, he would have to tell her what he felt about it and leave it to chance from there. If things went well then he would have a new girlfriend, and if things went back at least he would know the truth, no matter how hard that truth was. After thinking for over 2 hours he went back to the camp, and got ready really quickly, before heading out meet his students.  
  
Yamcha found his students sitting in the shade of a small cave talking about something, but he could not tell what. When he walked up both Mina, and Raye charged charge him and hugged him, and Ami walked slowly up smiling.  
  
"Well girls we have some really hard work to do today, and I also have something important to tell you girls after the training today." Yamcha said sitting down, "Now everyone sit like I am."  
  
The girls did what they where told and waited for more instructions on what to do.  
  
"Ok, now, all living thing have energy in them, the trick is to bring that energy out. First I want you put you hands like this," Yamcha said showing them, "now I want you to focus on a point between your hand and let the energy in you body follow to that point, if you do it right then you will have a small energy ball in you hands."  
  
All three girls tried and fail to achieve anything, but they did not want to admit failure in front of Yamcha and so they tried it again, and again. Yamcha watch them as they tried, and then said, "Well, I see what you are doing wrong, you need to stop trying and relax it will come."  
  
On the each of the girls next turn they created a ball of energy, but something was off about them, for Ami the ball was blue, for Mina the ball was pink and for Raye it was a red ball. Yamcha just figure it had to do with there personality had thought nothing of it. Still to see a pink energy ball was a bit different. Just after a little while of this the energy in the girls hands all disappeared, and the girls looked really tired, Yamcha figure it was because of the fact they had not done this before.  
  
"Well, I guess that all for the day," Yamcha said smiling, "You all did a good job, and I am proud of each one of you. Go rest of up and enjoy the rest of the day."  
  
"Um, Yamcha did you not say you had something to tell us," Ami asked.  
  
Yamcha almost hit himself when he remember, how could he have almost forgot, he then sighed and said, "Yeah, I do, and I don't want it to be taken the wrong why, but Raye, and Mina, I am tired of you two hanging all over and all.. I have to say I not interested in you."  
  
As soon as he said these words, Mina, and Raye ran off crying their eyes out. Ami looked at them with a sad look in her eyes, and started to follow her friends.  
  
"Well, I guess you are going to cheer up your friends am I correct," Yamcha asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know they must be hurt, but I understand why you told them the truth, they had to learn it at some point right," Ami said smiling weakly.  
  
"Well, Ami, there is something I want to tell you as well," Yamcha began  
  
Ami showed a false smile and interrupted Yamcha and said, "I know you not interested in me either, and not to think to much into the gift you gave me right. I never figure I had a chance with you, so it no big deal."  
  
"Wrong, that is not correct, in fact I have to say that at first the gift I gave you was just to be kind, but as I got to know you, I started to fall for you. You see, I am not that good around with girls, in fact I was scarred of girls as a young teen. So telling you that I like you is really hard for me," Yamcha said.  
  
Ami looked stunned, and did not say a single word just looking at Yamcha.  
  
"Well, um do you have anything to say Ami," Yamcha said smiling nervously.  
  
Ami then suddenly smiled at Yamcha and said, "I never dream that you would ever like a bookworm like me, I mean it just did not seem possible, I have to say I also like you very much as well."  
  
Yamcha pulled Ami close to him and kissed her, and then said, "Well, I guess you really miscalculated you beauty babe."  
  
Ami kissed Yamcha back really quickly and then pulled back with her face turning all red, and she said, "I have to say, this has turned out to be a really nice day."  
  
"I agree, now we better get back or we will miss lunch," Yamcha said smiling at Ami.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Tien had been in a very good mood all day long, he had gotten both Serena, and Lina to use their energies, and found it odd how Lina energy ball turned green, but Serena just stayed a normal yellow. Serena tired out after a while and went back in, but Lita was wanting to learn more things.  
  
"Well, Lita, I guess I can show you how to fly," Tien said, "Now push your energy under yourself, and you will be able to fly. I am sure you will be able to do so."  
  
On her first try Lina went into the air, but then lost control and fall towards to ground to be save by Tien's hands.  
  
"Thanks, I guess I forgot to use my energy, thanks for saving me," Lita said smiling in Tien's arms/  
  
"No problem, what is a boyfriend to do, let his girl hurt herself, I think not," Tien said smiling, "Ok let try it again."  
  
"I don't think I can, I am kind of scare of flying, you see my parents died in a airplane crash," Lita said frowning.  
  
"I see, but don't worry, I will not let anything happen to you ever, I will die first," Yamcha said putting Lita down.  
  
"Ok, let's get back to work," Lita said.  
  
With in 30 minutes, both them where flying together in the skies above the desert.  
  
"Oh, Tien, I am glad you showed me this, it is so peaceful up here," Lita said.  
  
"No problem, and you are right, but it is peaceful up here. O we better get back for lunch," Tien said.  
  
"Yeah, now I know the other will be jealous when they find out I can fly," Lita said. 


	12. The Misadventures of Tien and Yamcha Cha...

I don't own DBZ or SM or any of their characters  
  
Misadventures of Tien and Yamcha

Rakai'Thwei – Thanks for your review, I am not much of a romance reader either, but well it I need it for the story.

Psycho Dragon Lover, White Card, Sonar- Thanks for you reviews, and sorry it to so long to come out with this new chapter

Chapter 12- Enter a familiar face.

King Piccolo sat on this throne, a crown that he shared with Garlic Jr. It did not bother him that he shared the power, because he had a lot of control and he knew that if they worked together they would gather even large power, and if he went against Garlic, then both of them would fall from power and be crushed. He also wondered how two people that he had help kill could come into this world. It did not make sense to him, unless they found a way to cross dimensions as well. If that were true then they were not the same Tien and Yamcha that died many year before in his world, and would explain why they were a lot stronger then the ones he had known, and how they were so young, they had killed them both 11 years before, so if they where alive they should be in there early 30's, not in the there early 20's.

As he was pondering this question, one of his scientists walked into the chamber room. The creature was a tall skinny green demon with red eyes, and a very namekian look. A creature that Piccolo had created only 5 years before, and named Piano. Piano was a brilliant man and a very skilled fighter, but his research for the dimension was not done all by himself. For one day with out warning a figure all in black enter his lab and gave him the plans for the machine. He just built it, but overtime he started to understand the little parts of the machine and how they worked. He knew had a limited understanding of how the machine worked, and could fix basic problems with the machine. Luckily for himself and his master the problem that first broke the machine turned out to be limited and fixable.

Piccolo smirked at his young son, and asked him, "Piano, how is the machine, is it working again?"

Piano bowed before the great kind, before he was motioned by Piccolo to stand. Piano then said to the King, "Piccolo, the machine uses a lot of energy, right now I can tell you this though. We should be able to get the machine to send one person though."

Piccolo thought about what his servant had told him and said back to him, "How long till we can send a large amount of people."

Piano smiled and said, "Well I figure it will just be around 5 ½ mouths till I can do that."

A voice said out loud, "I think we should send a person to go though, and scout out the area, and gain more knowledge on these people. That info could be useful for the future, and may help us in future invasions."

Piccolo looked to see who had spoken to confirm his ideas on who it was, and said back, "Well I image that you said that because you would be the only choice, seeing how you look like them. I am sure that you want to show Garlic what you can to as well."

The young man walked into the light, he was a tall man with short spiky black hair, and black eyes. He was well built and looked very human, in fact if you did not know better you would say he was human, and in fact he was part human. He was the heir to Garlic Jr. the last remains to show that there ever was a group of Z fighters from where he came from. He lost his father, and was allowed to live to be Garlic's apprentice, but that was 11 years in the past. The boy great in power to the point where he was twice as strong as he father when he died, and he knew he could get much stronger.

The boy smiled and said, "You are correct, but you also know that my idea will work, and the info gathered will be priceless as well."

Piccolo looked at the boy again thinking about what he had said, he knew that the boy was right, but at the same time there was something he did not trust about him, something that made him wonder if he would change sides. This thought worried him, but he knew that he did have a great connection to Garlic, and would not so easily turn on him. Piccolo said to boy, "You may go Gohan, but be careful, as these fighters are very dangerous people."

Gohan smirked at Piccolo and said to him, "I know, but I can be very dangerous as well."

Gohan then left wondering what type of info he would find out about these fighters, and how much he would learn about the parents he could no longer remember.

On SM Earth

Tien was meditating in the middle of the desert when he felt a large power level pop up not to far from where he was, He went as fast as he could to the source thinking that a battle was about to take place. When he arrived he saw that Yamcha had joined him and he saw the person with the high power level. He looked just like Gohan take away some little things. He still got in a fighting pose.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," Tien asked the boy.

The boy smiled at the three eyed warrior and the scared fighter, he knew that bother were powerful and would be a fun fight, but his job was getting info, not getting into a fight. He then said, "I am Gohan, I am the son of Goku. I was being held captive by Piccolo, I escaped from him, and some how got here."

Tien and Yamcha looked at each other, and they both knew that the other one agreed in that something was really fishy about the boy, but he did look like Goku, so they were both willing to give him the benefit of how his father was and welcome him.


	13. The Misadventures of Tien and Yamcha Cha...

I don't own DBZ or SM or any of their characters

Misadventures of Tien and Yamcha

Sonar- Thanks for the review

Starjacker- Thank you for the review, I am sure you will really want to beat up Gohan after this chapter.

Chapter 13- Departure

Yamcha, Tien, and Gohan walked back to there portable home, where all of the girls were waiting. The two of them could tell that they could sense all of the happened, because the group was sitting near the door, waiting. Each of them closely looked over Gohan when he entered the home. His entrance was followed by a bit of silence as the girls wondered what to say to the stranger.

Gohan looked at each of the girls, and was able to tell that they were not normal; in fact there powers were way above that of normal humans, he guessed they were about 1/8 to ¼ as strong as he was. The strongest be the tall girl with long brown hair. He knew that they had no information on the group, and that Garlic would be very pleased to have any information he could gather on the girls, maybe they would be useful to him, and a way to get at Tien and Yamcha. He then smiled at them and said politely, "Hello, um my name is Gohan, it is nice to meet you."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet such a cute boy, I am Mina, that is Raye, that is Serena, that is Ami, and that is Lita," Mina said smiling.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking how do you know Tien, and Yamcha," Lita said with a bit of harshness in her tone.

"Well, you see I was a captive of Garlic Jr. and I come from an alternate universe, in my universe, Yamcha and Tien both died, in trying to protect the world, as did my father Goku. They were best of friends, in both my universe, and in there universe. I was just recently about to get away, and I hope to help you overthrow Piccolo," Gohan said with a smirk.

"Is that true that you knew this Goku character," Ami asked.

"Yeah, he was a true hero and the savor of our world, he defeated many people over the years," Yamcha said, "Well, do you know anything that they are up too."

"I only know that it is going to be a while until they are able to send anyone, they where going to sent this really evil guy, but I beat him to the transporter to escape, I guess he is stuck there," Gohan said.

"Good it looks like we will have some time off," Yamcha said smiling.

"Yeah, but remember to keep up your training now ok?" Tien said looking very serious.

The girls all smiled at the fact their training was over, they had a lot of fun, and learned a lot, but they were tired of the training, and really wanted to get back to their normal lives.

They all were a semester late for starting college, and they all just missed the norms of living in a city vs the desert. The only person who seemed down about it was oddly Ami.

"Um what is the first thing that your going to do when we get back, Mina," Raye asked.

"Um, I am going to the mall of course, what else," Mina responded.

"Well I guess we better pack up," Ami said depressed.

The group quickly went through the stuff and put it in the capsules and bags In fact in only around 30 minutes, everyone was packed, and ready. They all meet in the front of where the building had been to say there good byes.

"Um well, the mall calls, it has been fun, I will see you all later," Mina said as she flew off.

"Um, I better get back to temple, you are all welcome there, you know," Raye said before leaving.

"I am sure Darien will want to hear about all of this, um could you show him some of this stuff?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, of course, I can, just have him come by the dojo," Tien said smiling.

"Ok, see you later then," Serena said as she left.

"Well we better be going then, right Tien," Lita said looking at her depressed friend.

"Tien, do you mind if I stay and work at your dojo, I think I can help?" Gohan said trying to sound nice.

"Ok, um come see me tomorrow, bye everyone," Tien said as he left followed by Lita.

"It was nice to meet you, Yamcha, I will see you later," Gohan said leaving, think of the loads of info he could find out, and the large amount of info that he had already found out.

"Well babe, I better getting going as well," Yamcha said smiling at Ami.

"Um well you please stay for a second," Ami said nervously.

"Sure anything for you babe," Yamcha said as he turned he full attention to Ami.

"Well you see, um I am going to America to go to college, I don't think we will be able to see each other much, and I am leaving in a few days, I don't want you to wait for me," Ami said sadness in her voice.

Yamcha looked and smiled, "Well, I am sure I will not have to wait for you at all. I know I will go to America as well, from what I read it sounds like a really fun place."

"Really, but what about Tien, and the Dojo, and how can you afford it," Ami said with new hope in her voice.

"Well simple, first I am with Gohan now to help, and with Lita as well, he will be fine without me, and well I am sure I can find someway to pay for it, I can always play baseball," Yamcha said smiling.

"You're the best Yamcha," Ami said hugging the scared fighter.

"Well thank you, um well lets head back to town," Yamcha said before he left with Ami.


	14. The Misadventures of Tien and Yamcha Cha...

I don't own any character in this story or the stories they are in

Starjacker- Thanks for your review, I hope you like this chapter it is a bit of a filer chapter I admit

A/N- Two things Merry X-mass to everyone reading this, just in case you read this before X-mass, and I was going through the SM/DBZ stories, and I noticed something, that is like the only story were Tien, and Yamcha are main characters, well I found that kind of interesting.

Chapter 14 – Big News

Time past for all of them, and they each had grown and different experiences over the 5 months that followed their time training in the desert. They all kept up there practicing to different degrees, but each knew they had to be ready when the large army would appear. As time when on some of them began to wonder if the army was going to come at all. Then something 5 months later happened that would bring everyone back together.

Serena and Darien were sitting across from each other in the kitchen of their small apartment. They had a stack of letters in front of them on the dinning table. Serena was putting the letters into envelops, and calling the person they were for out to Darien. Darien was sitting with a piece of paper in front of him checking of the names has they were called out.

"Tien, that was the last one," Serena said smiling

"Good then all we have to do is send them out, I hope everyone can make it," Darien said smiling back.

"Well they better not miss our wedding, I won't be too happy, and that includes Ami and Yamcha, just because they are in America gives them no reason to miss our wedding," Serena said.

For these two the five months had given them the time they need to have a somewhat normal relationship. Serena did work some at keeping up her training, but most of the time was to busy either with going to the community college she was attending, or out on dates with Darien. Darien spend a good amount of time at Tien's Dojo, and managed to learn a lot about Ki, and was able to do all of the basic stuff. Then again he also got a job for the dojo working on the records, and booking keeping.

5 days later

Raye had woken up early to go check the mail and to get a early start on her day. For her the last five months had been the normal pretty normal. She would wake up early and woke on stuff for her soon to be upcoming test for priesthood. Then she would spend the rest of the day training on all the stuff she had learned. Overall her life had become pretty simple, and that fact did not bother her that much.

When Raye saw a letter from Serena, she opened it right away, and was a bit surprised to read that she was going to marry Darien. She knew that she would not miss that for the world, and went back to the temple with a large smile on her face.

On the other side of town, Tien was up early training as normal, and he decide to go check the mail. When he found the letter welcoming everyone at the dojo to Serena and Darien's wedding. He was a bit surprised, because Darien never told him anything while he was there. Tien walked back inside to see Lita practicing her punching, with Gohan.

Gohan had been a large help since Yamcha left to go over to America, but he still seemed a bit odd, even for a member of the Son family. He was a great fighter, and worked hard, but he sometimes seemed like he was trying to hide something about himself.

"Hey, Tien, um what do you go there," Lita said, "More junk mail?"

"Um no, it seems that we have all been invited to go to Serena, and Darien's wedding," Tien said.

"What really, they are getting married, wow that is so cool, " Lita said smiling, "I can't wait until we get married Tien."

Tien sighed to himself; he had almost forgotten he promised to marry in her in six months. He smiled and replied, "Yeah, me too, we may be able to get some ideas from this wedding right dear?"

"Um yeah, good thinking, I am sure we can," Lita said smiling.

Tien then noticed the smell of some really good food coming from the kitchen they had put in. Tien also sensed who it was and knew it was ok. It was just Mina cooking something for Gohan. The girl had seemingly spent all here extra time around Gohan trying to get his attention but nothing seemed to work on the boy, except cooking. She also spend time trying to train with Gohan, but Gohan most of the time pretended not to notice her at all, and just continued about his work. She had gotten a lot stronger though from this though. Gohan on the other had grown stronger as well, but had not grown nearly as much in power as Mina.

Lita, and Tien trained a lot, and both were a lot stronger then when they started, Tien knew that he was now a good bit stronger then Gohan, and Lita was getting to be close to the same power as the boy. Other then that the two had made a lot of money from there dojo, and were considered one of the best dojo's in the town. All the work though left the two little times for each other though.

Gohan had a smile on his face when he heard the news, he went back to his secret communicator and sent a report to Garlic Jr, telling of the events and how it would be the perfect chance to attack, because of the humans would be off guard. He had come to learn a lot of his past, and had felt a strange attachment growing to the stupid girl that was following him around, He was glad that the date of the attack was coming up soon, because he did not think he could stand Mina any more, and still continue with his plans.

7 days later

Ami walked out down to check the mail, for her the last 5 months has been some of the best in her life. She had loved every little part of going to a fancy college. She got to hear radical ideas, and talked to people that were as smart as she was. She did not train all that much, because she was always busy with either school work or doing her job as Baseball team manager, or spending time with Yamcha. She was surprised that she got a letter from Serena, cause she had not sent them many in the past. When she opened it she was even more surprised, but since they were going to have break, she knew that she could go home, and she knew that it was going to be fun to be home for a change. She went right back up to her apartment to tell the news to Yamcha.

Yamcha was sitting reading over his homework, He had gotten a scholarship to play baseball, at the same school that Ami had gone to, and even though about every major league wanted to sign him, he refused, and stayed in college. The studying was pretty hard, but Ami helped him out a lot. He did not have to spend much time out of pratice working on baseball, so he either spent that time with Ami, or training. He had to admit that he did not get that much stronger, but he just hoped that if the army came he could help some.

Ami then walked in thought the door, and said, "Guess what, um we have been invited to something?"

"Um you know that happens a lot, is it some thing for baseball?" Yamcha asked.

"No Serena and Darien are getting married and we are invited, we have to go, I would not miss it for the world," Ami said.

Yamcha shock his head and looked at the girl and said, "Well in that case I guess I am going too, it will be nice to see Tien again."


	15. The Misadventures of Tien and Yamcha Cha...

I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon or any of its characters

Starjacker- thanks for the review, sorry it took this long to put this chapter out

**Rakai'Thwei**- Well thanks for the review, to answer you question, here is a clue, look back at the chapter where Piccolo meets with the scientist.

**Tien, and Lita stood about 5 feet in front of the door where Amy, and Yamcha were going to walk though in a matter of seconds. They had decided to meet the two, and they were going to let them stay with them, as long as they where there. The others were all around town working on things for the wedding. Even though both Lita, and Tien could sense their friends getting closer to them. They where both incredibly happy when they saw their friends appear in front of them. Lita ran up to smaller blue haired girl and gave her a huge hug as Yamcha smiled to his old friend. **

**"Well I must say it has been to long old pal," Tien said looking at Yamcha. **

**"That it has, far to long, I hear that the dojo is running well," Yamcha responded. **

**Lita turned and walked to where the two were, "It has, I never dreamed we would have as much success as we have over these last months." **

**"So you really don't mind that we are going to be staying with you, while we are here, I mean I wouldn't want to intrude on anything important," Ami said quietly. **

**"No, not at all, we are glad to have you two, we can catch up on old times," Lita said happily, "Well better get going, things to do, and people to see." **

**The four made there way out to a small purple SUV which Lita had gotten a few months before, it was not a long trip to the place that Tien, and Yamcha once lived in alone. **

**"Hey where home," Lita yelled out as she entered the house. **

**Yamcha and Ami smelt the smell of some great food cooking and wonder how that was possible, since Lita and Tien both had just picked them up. Yamcha gave a questioning glance over to Tien as if asking what they heck was up. **

**"Oh that is just Mina, she is here a lot and all, and so is Gohan, he is turning into a heck of a fighter, though he does not remind me much of Goku, he seems much more like Tao," Tien said looking at his friend. **

**As he finished his statement a face appeared from out of the kitchen, "What do we have here, no way, Ami, Yamcha," Mina said running over to huge both of them. **

**"It is nice to see you too," Yamcha said gasping for air, "I can tell you still like to cook." **

**"Yeah it so much fun and Gohan is so much fun to cook for," Mina said smiling. **

**Mina quickly returned to her cooking when she realized that it may burn, the others followed wanting to say hello to Gohan. **

**"Hey Gohan, long time no see," Yamcha said to Gohan, who was sitting eating a large bowl of rice. **  
**Gohan waved then went back to eating his rice. Yamcha shook his head, at least Gohan could eat like his father, but something still struck him as really of about the lad. **

**"Well we have to go see the others they missed you too," Lita said grinning. **

**"Ok, nice to see you again Gohan," Ami said politely before leaving.**

**Amy and Yamcha spend the rest of the day visiting with their friends, going over old times. For the next little bit the room stayed quiet as Mina happily went about her work cooking for Gohan, as Gohan continued to eat. Mina finished with her cooking quickly and moved and sat my the half saiyan.**

"**Um well, how is it, did I do a good job on the food this time," Mina said to a every quiet Gohan, "Please really I want to know, is it good."**

**Gohan sighed and responded, "Yes, it is good, it is always good."**

"**Thank you, thank you so much," Mina said moving closer to Gohan.**

**Gohan just decided to ignore that fact and kept up eating, trying not to think about the blonde that was next to him. He quickly went through the rest of his food, and wanted to leave, and get away from Mina, because she was starting to get to him again. He turned to tell her good bye, when suddenly, Mina kissed him. Gohan was more then a little shocked by the action and went on auto pilot for a second, kissing Mina back. Soon he realized what he had just done and said "I have to go check on something at the dojo." **

**The four others came back later to find Mina still sitting in the living room, watch TV.**

"**Um hey where is Gohan, I wanted to spar with him, and see how much he has improved," Yamcha said with a small smirk.**

"**Well um I think he went to the dojo," Mina replied, "You won't believe what happened today, we kissed, Gohan and I kissed."**

"**Wow, that is great, I am so happy for you Mina," Lita replied.**

"**Tien, I have a feeling we need to head to the dojo," Yamcha said quietly to Tien.**

"**Girls, Yamcha and I are going to spar, will be back later," Tien said quickly before leaving.**

"**Men, they are always leaving, I tell you, sometime, I think that Tien cares more about his training then anything else," Lita said with a sigh.**

**One in the car, Yamcha turned to Tien, "I felt something really odd from are Gohan, something seems up, and I just want to check it out."**

"**Ok, but nothing feels off to me," Tien said.**

**At the Dojo Gohan was waiting in one of the offices, he couldn't get his mind off of Mina, and what had happened earlier, something just seemed right about that, it made him question everything around him.**

"**I have to get home, once I kill them all I won't have to worry about how they are effecting me," Gohan said sitting watching the spot where the portal would open. In a matter of minutes it did.**

"**Finnaly, Garlic I am coming home, this world is done with," Gohan said walking towards the portal.**

**Tien and Yamcha happened to walk in at that moment, and see Gohan, and where more then a bit surprised to see the portal, "Hey what are you doing," Tien asked.**

"**Leaving here, your world will soon be mine," Gohan said confidently.**

"**Not if we have something to say about it," Yamcha replied.**

**Gohan waked into the portal, and Tien and Gohan followed, when they looked around though, Gohan was no where near them, they were in a large empty dark room.**

"**So this is where all the time," Tien said.**

**Gohan appeared infront of both King Piccolo, and Garlic Jr. "My Lords, I think it would be best if we attack now, and end them, they are growing stronger and will be more of a challenge if we wait," Gohan said looking at the two leaders.**

"**Fine, my boy, you have had done a good job, and I trust you, I want you to lead the force," Garlic said.**

**King Piccolo then added, "Yeah, if we attack now we will only have 71 of our forces, will that be enough."**

"**Yes with me leading it, it will be, trust me on that," Gohan said. **


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own DBZ/SM or there characters

longarmomalley- glad you at least found it so funny

A/N- well I just wanted to put one more chapter down, I may finish it at some point not sure right now, to much other stuff to do.

Gohan flew with over the desert, the same desert where he had first came in contact with Mina, and her friends, but this time he was not alone, there were 71 green warriors that were flying with him, each looking extremely scary and all quite ready for battle. Each of the 71 warriors were created by King Piccolo for the sole reason, of taking over the world. As he led his force Gohan's mind raced through the times he had on the planet, thinking about all of the friends he had made, and most importantly about Mina, and how sweet she was to him, even though he knew he tried to be as mean as possible to the female. Now though he was going to have to put those feeling out of the way, it was his job to kill Mina and her friends, but he was unsure if he could actually do it.

At Lita's home the sceen was different; she, Mina, and Ami were sitting around a table drinking coffee.

"So Mina, you finnaly got Gohan to open up a bit, huh. I must say I am quiet impressed, Now if I can only get Tien to stop training so much, things would be perfect," Lita said with a smile.

"Good luck there, trust me, I have heard a lot of tales about how hard, Tien trains, but if any one can change him, it is you, you will beat that habit right out of him," Ami said with a smile.

Mina looked at the table still fixed on the kiss she had gotten from Gohan, the words the other said did even hit her, but then she felt something odd, something was wrong.

"Guys, there here, the monsters, they have returned, I can feel it," Mina said looking up.

"Yeah, me too, girls we have to meet this threat away from town, we don't want anyone to get hurt," Ami said with a serious look on her face.

"I know, I just hope are training has gotten us ready for this," Mina committed, "I guess it is a good thing Tien has been training so much, we are going to need him."

Gohan was about to be out of the desert airspace when he felt it, the powers of three fighters. He knew who they were and when he felt Mina presents he panicked not wanting to fight her he sent his men forward as he hide to watch the fight from a safe distance without being seen by the fighters, and that would mean Mina may not find out that he was there. When he handed he found a perfect cave which he then hid in, he notice that his71 men where moving to close together, and he knew that would make them to much of a target for the girls, and he was right. A second later three energy beams flew through there ranks killing about 20 of the men who had yet to prepare for battle.

Mina stayed back with the rest of the others, they k new it was too dangerous to get close to the enemy warriors because there numbers would crush them alone. They seemed to forgot though that they also knew energy attacks and soon each of the three were moving around dodging for there lives. Mina dodged each of the blast worried that she would not live thought this and worried where Gohan and the others could be, when he saw Ami, and Lita, he knew they also had worries that were similar to hers. It was then when she saw another energy attack come from the east, it slammed into the group of green warriors giving them causing dirt to fly everywhere, in the confusion, Mina felt a someone appear behind her, she turned to see one of the green men about to fire a death shot at her, she closed her eye preparing herself for death, she the opened them quickly to see the would be last seconds of life to instead see a small beam go though the green warrior killing him on the spot. When she followed the track of the beam it lead right to Gohan who was looked at her. He gave her a small smile and then fired a number of blasts at the unprepared former allies.

Gohan fired and fired more shots in a row then he ever dreamed of everyone was perfect in it targeting, and he knew he was in the zone, the only thing that matter was protecting Mina, from this treat, one which he felt guilty for being a part of, for so long. Soon the battle was over, and he was breathing hard, tired from his large energy volley. He did notice Mina till he felt her hands around him.

"See, I was right, you not such a bad guy, after all," Mina said with a smile right in front of him.

"Um where is Yamcha and Tien, the went to follow you," Lita said with a worried look .

"Well they are at Piccolo, and Garlic's place, you see I have lied, I was working for the other side, I was a spy," Gohan said.

Mina looked shocked, as did everyone else, Lita then took a step up to Gohan and slapped Gohan across the face, "How dare you lie to us, we put my Tien in danger."

"But why did you save me, why did you just help us," Mina said confused.

"Cause, well I have my reason, I just don't think this is the time to say them, right now Tien, and Yamcha need our help," he said opening a portal, " Lets go help them, that all that matters now right?"

"Yeah, I am not going to let some freak kill my Tien," Lita said going thought the portal.

"Same here, Yamcha mean to much to me, to lose him now," Ami said following Lita, soon followed by everyone else.


	17. Chapter 17

The misadventure of Tien, and Yamcha

Final Chapter of Part 1

-AnimeQueen48- Well actually I like Gohan a lot, let me explain how Gohan is the age he is in this story. The Gohan in this story is not the one from DBZ, rather, he is from a alternate universe, kind of like how Trunks was from a alternate universe in DBZ, but in this one, King Piccolo attacked later with Garlic Jr. and they won, in dead zone, Garlic jr was going to make Gohan his heir because his potental power, so I was going of that to have this Gohan work for Garlic jr. Thanks for the review

A/N-I may right Part II but I am not sure, I have not made up my mind, but if you people want me to I think that would push me into that direction.

Yamcha slowly made it to his feet , as he looked around he only saw darkness. He other senses where giving him more information then his eyes, he could feel what felt like a stone floor under him, he also could feel the breeze against his body and smell odd odors. He also sensed his Tien who was nearby.

"Well it seems that we fell into some whole this time doesn't it," he said with a smirk even though he knew that his friend would not be able to tell.

As his mind began to wonder about what the area he was in, was like, lights began to brighten up around him. As the lights came on, he could tell that they where coming from large lamps that where along the side of what looked like a long hall. The walls were made of gray stone, as was the floor under him. He knew that he best course would be to go down the path, he looked at his friend, who nodded at him. The two friends the walked down the stone path, they could hear the sounds of creatures that disappeared over time. Yamcha wondered what it could be, but did not think he had time to stop and check it out. He then saw the end of the tunnel. At the end was a red light, that was shining quite brightly. He made his way quickly throw the door followed by Tien. On the other side were computers that were going wild on the far side, and in front of the two villains they had knew were in control, King Piccolo, and Garlic Jr.

"Well it is good to see you again, I guess it is time for the final act, and the stage is set for this perfectly, you see your so called friend Gohan is leading a force that is taking out world, and I will then we will be in control, well let us get started then," King Piccolo said disappearing from sight, followed by Garlic Jr. disappearing as well.

"Get ready, they are attacking," Tien yelled.

In a matter of seconds, I felt a kick to my gut and was on the ground, I spun back to my feet only to be hit by another punch that sent me flying into the wall. He finally saw a punch coming at him and rose his hand to block King Piccolo's punch, he then was hit by a second punch that was so fast that he couldn't see it. He then focused more and saw a kick coming and countered with a right jab, and knocking him back. When he knocked him back he was able to notice the other two fighters, Garlic jr. was on the defense doing his all to keep from avoiding his own death, Tien was much faster then he knew he was. Yamcha then focused back, but it was to late, and he was knocked to the ground, and could fell his left leg break. Insteads of finishing him off, Piccolo turned to help Garlic, and the two attacked with a fury of punches and kicks aimed at Tien. Tien having been at the advantage in his earlier fight was now being push back, having to defend against two foes, things were being to look really quite bad, and he knew that with is leg broken he could not help Tien at all as he was slowly being forced into a corner. Then he turned see another portal open and Gohan appear, he felt his heart drops as he remember what King Piccolo said about Gohan leading the attack on earth, and that would mean that his Ami would be dead.

He then was more surprised when Gohan fired a figure shot right at King Piccolo who just barely managed to dodge the attack to the right. Seconds later the others were there, when he saw they were all save he felt much better. He then noticed a worried Ami come out and run to him.

"Please tell me your already, nothing hurt to badly," Ami said with a very worried tone of voice.

"My leg is broken, but I think I will be fine," Yamcha managed to reply before he felt her arms around him.

He then looked up to see Gohan fighting Piccolo, and Tien fighting Garlic, they both were on the offensive, and doing well, Gohan looked quite angry about the whole thing and was fighting his heart out, attacking with everything he had. King Piccolo got in a lucky shot though and then a punch that sent Gohan into a wall, seeing this Yamcha gathered his power into a ball and throw it at King Piccolo. King Piccolo did even have a chance to defend as the ball of energy went throw him, and killed him on the spot. Yamcha then fainted from the lack of energy into Ami's arms.

"Gohan how could you turn on us, I brought you up as my own, what did I do to you," Garlic yelled wondering why his prize minion turned on him.

"simple you killed my father, and his friends, you took my childhood, you will pay for that," Gohan said moving at high speeds before hitting Garlic into the air, and firing a blast that knocked him into the roof of the building.

"Well it seems that it is over," Tien said turning to the others smiling at Lita.

At that moment Garlic began to laugh, "fools, it has only begun, the one who gave us this power are far stronger then us, and I am sure when they find out we were killed they will want to find out who did it, then you are doom, all of you."

With those words he died, leaving only question on what he was talking about, and what it could mean, or if he was really just making it all up.


End file.
